


Talking To The Stars

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring Daryl Dixon, Caryl, Constellations, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mentioning Sophia, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Talking To The Stars

Carol walks out of the the house noticing Daryl sitting upon a ledge just watching the sky. She walks up from behind him, softly clearing her throat so he knew she was there.

He glances over his shoulder seeing her move to his right side and taking a seat with him. She grabs her sweater trying to warm up from the light chill of the night.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Daryl asks glancing towards her.

"Why aren't you?" She answers his question with a question.

He smiles to himself, turning to glance towards her again he waits for her to answer. 

"I couldn't sleep. Kept tossing and turning. Thinking about what's going to happen." She answers keeping her eyes directed up to the starts searching in awe of the night.

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to you." He answers keeping his eyes on her.

She continues looking to the starts, nodding her head she silently lets him know she heard him.

"Sophia used to know all the constellations. She tried to teach me once or twice but I could pick it up like she did." Carol changes the subject searching the sky for them. "She learned during a school trip. She wouldn't stop talking about it." She smiles to herself.

Daryl keeps his eyes on her searching for what to say, she would always talk about Sophia when she was thinking about her life. When she thought about dying.

She avoids his stare knowing he was watching her and trying to solve her like a puzzle.

He looks away and up to the stars pointing. "Well you see the one to your right, that's Cepheus." He grunts.

Carol turns towards him finally; her eyes filled with shock. "You know them too?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am, my old man told me it would help with directions. Had to learn them to survive in the woods." He answers looking to her noticing her eyes fill with unshead tears. "Come here." He whispers.

She scoots colser towards him, he places his arm around her waist before she lays her head onto his shoulder her eyes directed up to the stars.

"That's Pegasus above Lecerta the lizard over in the top right." He points with his free hand. "If we lay back we can spot Aquarius above the others." He says moving to lay back.

She follows him down as they lay on the ground looking at the constellations above.

She closes her eyes knowing he always knew how to make her feel better during her own small silent crisis. She moves closer trying to steal his warmth, lifting her eyes towards the stars again as she listens to him whisper about the stars.


End file.
